VGHS Book 1 Family
by niquiedward
Summary: It is about Jenny and Brian having to become more mature then is good for the own self worth I hope you have a great time reading my story and I hope for your feed back and I do not own any part of VGHS but I would love to!
1. Chapter 1

I Do not own any part of VGHS

Chapter #1

Jenny and I are sitting on the grass out in the courtyard and I am holding her she is crying because her mother just disowned her for picking me instead of going to play with the Paris Panthers. I told her to go but she didn't want to leave me I feel terrible about this whole thing so I packed us a picnic to eat out here I nudge Jenny and say "hey Jen I got something for you." I pull out this necklace that has a M4A1 rifle and it says I love you she looks at me and says "oh my god Brian you didn't have to do this how much did this cost?" I looked into her eyes and said "I didn't care I wanted to get this for you" I kissed her on the forehead and she said "I love you Brian so much" I held her tighter as I kissed her on the lips as we continue to kiss we hear a person from behind us say "hey chump what you doing?" I turn around and it was the Law I stand up and say "what do you want Law" he says "come on man I just wanted to see what the whore was doing these days" as he looks at Jenny I push him and say "dude what the hell is your problem" he says "well you took my girlfriend for starters then my status as best player at VGHS and I was gonna end it with her anyway she is a skank" I have had enough I pull my fist back and punch him and I see blood just pouring out of his nose as I grab Jenny and say "come on lets go." Jenny and I get to our room thats right our room and I unlock the door I turn the handle and close the door after Jenny walks in and as I turn to her she jumps on me and wraps her legs around my waists as her hands are holding my head we start kissing and I stop this for a second and ask "wait why is this happening?" She answers with "you stood up for me and that made something happen in my mind now I really want to do this" I look at her but don't fight it our lips connect and I feel Jenny Converse real quick as drag my hand from the back of her head down to her butt to hold her up and she whispers "Brian I have wanted this for so long." I wake up the next morning and we are laying in the bed naked as I look down and see Jenny fast asleep I rap my arms around her and fall asleep again I am startled awake when the alarm clock went off I fall out of bed as Jenny pops up and I toss Jenny her underwear and pants as I say "shit we are gonna be late hurry" I rip open the door as Jenny tosses me my bag and shirt I put my shirt on as I bolt down the hall towards fps physics 1 I reach the door as I get my head through the shirt I look at everybody as I walk down to my seat I see Jenny enter the room with my fps team jacket on and my sweat pants and I look at her with a smirk and gesture to my shoulder as to say pull up the arm of your shirt she sits next to me as JumpinJacks says "dude did you and Jenny do what I think you did" I say very cool "no ok maybe ok fine yes." It is five months later and Jenny is pregnant and she is showing and I am sitting with her and we are playing in the high school fps tournament and as we win the game everyone is cheering I hug Jenny and tell her to meet me at a restaurant called seven. So it's Jenny,Ted,Ki,and I,I tell everyone to quiet down and I grab Jenny's hand and say "Jenny I love you and you love me and I don't want this to end and I know you don't want this to end its my baby and I want to raise it I love you will you marry me?" Jenny started to tear up and said "yes Brian yes" Jenny and I get back to our room and I go to the counter and start to wipe it off as I turn around Jenny has already changed into her sweat pants and my shirt she gives me a kiss and says "come on lets go to bed we have a lot of classes tomorrow." I am awoken by my alarm as I sit up I feel that Jenny is gone and she is at the door saying "come on Ki just called Ted has been in a accident" I fly out of bed and start to change and ask her "wait when did she call you like just now" she said "no maybe an hour ago but we did have a long night last night." I pull open the door as Jenny looks at me and I grab her hand and say "come on lets go" we arrive at the hospital a hour later I run into the main office and say "where is Ted Wong's room" she points down the hall and I bolt down the hall to room 124 I open the door and see Ted laying in the bed and he looks terrible he broke just about every bone in his body and has some internal bleeding. It is about four hours later and I wake up to see Ki and Jenny looking at me and they say "we have to leave so they can take Ted into the operating room" I stand up and say "ok Jenny lets go"


	2. Chapter 2

I Do not own any part of VGHS

Chapter #1

Jenny and I are sitting on the grass out in the courtyard and I am holding her she is crying because her mother just disowned her for picking me instead of going to play with the Paris Panthers. I told her to go but she didn't want to leave me I feel terrible about this whole thing so I packed us a picnic to eat out here I nudge Jenny and say "hey Jen I got something for you." I pull out this necklace that has a M4A1 rifle and it says I love you she looks at me and says "oh my god Brian you didn't have to do this how much did this cost?" I looked into her eyes and said "I didn't care I wanted to get this for you" I kissed her on the forehead and she said "I love you Brian so much" I held her tighter as I kissed her on the lips as we continue to kiss we hear a person from behind us say "hey chump what you doing?" I turn around and it was the Law I stand up and say "what do you want Law" he says "come on man I just wanted to see what the whore was doing these days" as he looks at Jenny I push him and say "dude what the hell is your problem" he says "well you took my girlfriend for starters then my status as best player at VGHS and I was gonna end it with her anyway she is a skank" I have had enough I pull my fist back and punch him and I see blood just pouring out of his nose as I grab Jenny and say "come on lets go." Jenny and I get to our room thats right our room and I unlock the door I turn the handle and close the door after Jenny walks in and as I turn to her she jumps on me and wraps her legs around my waists as her hands are holding my head we start kissing and I stop this for a second and ask "wait why is this happening?" She answers with "you stood up for me and that made something happen in my mind now I really want to do this" I look at her but don't fight it our lips connect and I feel Jenny Converse real quick as drag my hand from the back of her head down to her butt to hold her up and she whispers "Brian I have wanted this for so long." I wake up the next morning and we are laying in the bed naked as I look down and see Jenny fast asleep I rap my arms around her and fall asleep again I am startled awake when the alarm clock went off I fall out of bed as Jenny pops up and I toss Jenny her underwear and pants as I say "shit we are gonna be late hurry" I rip open the door as Jenny tosses me my bag and shirt I put my shirt on as I bolt down the hall towards fps physics 1 I reach the door as I get my head through the shirt I look at everybody as I walk down to my seat I see Jenny enter the room with my fps team jacket on and my sweat pants and I look at her with a smirk and gesture to my shoulder as to say pull up the arm of your shirt she sits next to me as JumpinJacks says "dude did you and Jenny do what I think you did" I say very cool "no ok maybe ok fine yes." It is five months later and Jenny is pregnant and she is showing and I am sitting with her and we are playing in the high school fps tournament and as we win the game everyone is cheering I hug Jenny and tell her to meet me at a restaurant called seven. So it's Jenny,Ted,Ki,and I,I tell everyone to quiet down and I grab Jenny's hand and say "Jenny I love you and you love me and I don't want this to end and I know you don't want this to end its my baby and I want to raise it I love you will you marry me?" Jenny started to tear up and said "yes Brian yes" Jenny and I get back to our room and I go to the counter and start to wipe it off as I turn around Jenny has already changed into her sweat pants and my shirt she gives me a kiss and says "come on lets go to bed we have a lot of classes tomorrow." I am awoken by my alarm as I sit up I feel that Jenny is gone and she is at the door saying "come on Ki just called Ted has been in a accident" I fly out of bed and start to change and ask her "wait when did she call you like just now" she said "no maybe an hour ago but we did have a long night last night." I pull open the door as Jenny looks at me and I grab her hand and say "come on lets go" we arrive at the hospital a hour later I run into the main office and say "where is Ted Wong's room" she points down the hall and I bolt down the hall to room 124 I open the door and see Ted laying in the bed and he looks terrible he broke just about every bone in his body and has some internal bleeding. It is about four hours later and I wake up to see Ki and Jenny looking at me and they say "we have to leave so they can take Ted into the operating room" I stand up and say "ok Jenny lets go"

we leave and I see Ki in tears as we leave the hospital and we arrive back at VGHS and everyone is running up to us asking all these questions about the baby and stuff like that I yell "hey leave us alone we don't need any of you bugging us!" I turn to Ki and say "well I hope Ted's alright but Jenny and I gotta go" Jenny and I get to our room and I close the door and again Jenny runs up and wraps her legs around my waist as she puts her hands behind my head and we stay like that for a couple minutes before there are three knocks on our door I put Jenny down and open it standing there is Jenny's mother I slam the door before Jenny's mom could speak and locked it as I turn to Jenny she asked "who was that." I look at her and say "your mom" Jenny unlocks the door and then turns the handle,the door opens and Jenny steps out into the hall as I hear her mother scream "are you f***ing serious Jenny so you planned on this happening you love him so you say" I then hear Jenny scream "f*** you mom I have always wanted a boy that doesn't like me because my mom is famous Brian likes me for me and that is all I care about and so what if I am pregnant and soon to be married I love him and he loves me!" She walks in and says "Hug me stupid."


End file.
